Uneventfully Eventful
by Striped-Hoodies
Summary: AU; Being the idol teacher of a prestigious school infested with both rich kids and adults, Green has learned to not expect more or less from things in life. However, his 'motto' didn't last long when a certain transfer student enrolled in the school. - Originalshipping / Masarashipping


**Rated T for language and - scientific - sexually implied themes..  
**

* * *

Uneventfully Eventful - Prologue

Normally, one would hate Mondays, adult or child. For Green, as a charismatic teacher in this prestigious high school, Mondays are like all other days.

The screaming of fangirls, the cheering of fellow male students; all was the same.. every, single day. In this school, 24-year-old Green Oak is the idol to all students and teachers, and he gets the same treatment every day. Smart, handsome, athletic; the very definition of 'that-perfect-dude-everyone-loves'. That is also exactly why he has learned to predict and read others' actions and not expect anything more or less. How boring and exciting this life was for Green can not be described through words. _Extraordinary_, probably.

The unique school also added to the exciting part of life. This school, Arlert Academy, is famous for its accredited and privileged nature; a school full of rich, smart kids. Since all the students here seem to have enrolled in this school through their wealth, it's mostly the 'rich' part. And as their wealth allows it, all the students here live in their own private little quarters in the safe and mansion-like dorms. Some of the teachers live in the dorms, too, like our idolized teacher here, but most preferrably like to live at their own homes for privacy reasons.

Heaving a sigh, Green walked up the marble stairs and through the spacious hallways lit by grand, golden torch lights plastered all over the walls. At the back of his composed mind, Green had always wondered - even if this school was probably the most academically and athletically enhanced school in the country - why they had to make it look like some luxury hotel.

"We want this school to have a comfortable learning environment for our students," they had told him. _Comfortable_ for those rich-ass kids.

Truthfully speaking, Green wasn't that much of a rich person himself. Sure, his grandfather was some world-wide famous animal professor, but he never really lived at the highest peak of life.

Just a _commoner_.

He looked down at the shiny floor that reflected everything on it, ready to start the new day. Normally, one would think something like '_I hope today will be an exciting one'_, but Green knew how today would be.. like usual, of course. He didn't hope for more; he didn't hope for less.

Work as a science teacher in an environment full of people who relied on money and only money wasn't that hard. No, it was not hard at all. All the students listened to him and behaved; they, mostly the females, had started a big competition to get his precious affection.. that involved trying hard in his classes (and probably _only_ his classes). But at times, they would try and do the unexpected - which was very much expected - like flirting, teasing, or joking around. And that sometimes led to fierce girl fights and other drama.

And as for his fellow colleagues, their praise and fondness were also given to Green. Female teachers loved his kind and charming demeanor, just like any other females. Sometimes they would even try to woo him in front of others, just to show their domination and power. Male teachers looked up to him, admired him, even if he was younger.

He was on par with the other male staff also because of the weird, but effective, system of substituting the school had. When a teacher was on vacation or out sick, there would be another teacher in the school to substitute for them; the teacher everyone chose for substituting was no one other than our reliable man, Green Oak. Given the many talents he had in all subjects, he was definitely the best choice. Why would the school waste money and time trying to hire people to substitute when there were already people capable enough in the school? This, unsurprisingly, did _not _affect the awesome Green's stress level in any way.

Running a hand through his chestnut, spiky hair, he entered his classroom and sat on an empty desk. All his 1st period students were scattered around the spacious classroom, all at their friends' desks talking, laughing, texting with their expensive, modern phones. They seem to have not noticed their loved teacher entering the classroom; otherwise, they would have greeted him with squeals ("Kyaa! Greencchi's here!" The students insisted on giving him the familiar nickname instead of plain Mr. Oak.) and gone back to their assigned seats. Green took this chance to study the agenda placed on his clipboard.

His eyes scanned through the page; everything's the usual. _Hm?_ Eyebrows raised, he read the last line over again and summarized it mentally in his head. _There's a transfer student that I'm gonna have to introduce, today.. and he got in with a scholarship._

Getting in this school which has the highest academic and athletic level of entrance exams with a scholarship is like doing the impossible of all the impossibilities; after all, _all _of the students here got in because of their parents' decision to put all their money for their kid to enroll in this sanctuary of a school.

Green grinned to himself, _I guess life's not going to be the usual, anymore._ He skimmed through the classroom trying to identify the new face, but to no avail. Was he supposed to pick the student up? It didn't say anything on the agenda. _Maybe they're late_, he concluded.

"Eh? Greencchi, you were here?"

Right at that moment, the bell sounded and everyone gathered all their stuff back to their seats.

Climbing off the desk, the brunet cleared his throat, "Okay, guys. Let's start class." He mini-jogged to the door - earning a few squeaks from the girls - and was about to close it when it was gently pushed back by a skinny, white hand. Green stepped back to take a peek at the person behind the door.

His emerald eyes settled on the haggard teen in front of him. The boy was lean and skinny, with a complexion as white as marble. His hair was messy and ink black, complementing his fair skin. And under the dark strands of hair, the science teacher can spot a glint of his large, abnormally red orbs. The boy was wearing the school's uniform of a plain, white button up loosely tucked in gray, plaid pants along with a black cardigan and matching tie with the school emblem, looking out of place and extremely fitting at the same time. His face displayed no emotion whatsoever. Looking at this ghastly figure was like discovering a new creature; Green had never seen someone this exotic before.

Snapping back into reality, Green ushered the teen in, "Uh.. You must be the transfer student." He received a nod.

The class gasped as the lanky teen entered and seemed to have thought the similarly with the idol teacher about the boy.

"Who is that, Greencchi?!"

"He's so pale!"

"His eyes are red! He's a demon!"

"But he's kind of cute.."

"A ghost?!"

Green sighed, "Quiet down. This is the new transfer student, he entered here with a scholarship."

"So he's not rich like us?"

_Living in such a prosperous environment, people would think someone would have taught these kids manners.. _"Um.." Green looked at the poker-faced boy, "You can introduce yourself, alright?"

His voice was quiet and soft but powerful enough to reach the entire room with a little bit of rasp to it, probably from lack of use.

"I'm Red Pallet."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. First off,

I am sososososososososo sorry for not updating anything for 4 months. And no, the trip didn't last 4 months long;; it actually lasted for 1 week. I am sorry.

Turtle and I have school and all; I MEAN.. We're middle schoolers. Yeah.

Sorry.

Sorry for apologizing a lot.

Procrastination kills.

And I actually wanted to thank the people that are following up, reviewing, and favoriting on _Three's A Crowd. _I'm pretty sure those people are not even reading this right now, but..

I just wanted to let you guys know that _Three's A Crowd _is gonna be something I'm working on when I'm bored.. so, I'm sincerely sorry for people who have been waiting so long. But I will definitely do my best to update it.

Sorry. x-x

And also, I think Turtle's ready to come back too, so..

All in all, sorry, guys.

_BUT BACK TO THIS WONDERFUL STORY, IWILLFINDTIMETOUPDATETHISFREQUENTLY._

This is gonna be the main project I'm gonna work on.

So, 'til next (hopefully soon) time..

~Ducky


End file.
